15 Years Later
by KingKobra314
Summary: The Shounen Tantei in the future, there will be some ConanAi in this later..


A/N: this is my first ever fanfic for DC... so if it sux, you were warned. and as others have said before me, If I owned DC, things would not be this way.. so NO SUEING!

––––––––––––––––––––––––

A man was running down the street, he backed into an alleyway, hoping no one saw what he'd just done to his hostage... _Not another death._ he thought to himself.

But as he backed against the wall, an entire police squad jumped out of the various junk in the alley. He jumped back and pulled out his gun, only to be met with several barrels aimed at his head. He was about to shoot himself when he saw 5 small silhouettes walking towards him. "YOU BRATS!" He shouted in a fit of rage.

The small one with glasses spoke calmly, "You forgot three important details about what you did." he said sternly, then the wiry boy chipped in, "First, you killed the hostage you kidnapped." Then the blonde haired girl added, " Secondly, you chose a predictable place to run to." Then the large boy bellowed, "AND YOU WERE MESSIN' WITH THE SHOUNEN TANTEI!"

The man cursed as he was taken away, and Ayumi smiled. "We did it guys! Let's always be a team!" she shouted in joy.

_15 years later..._

"Kuso... why can I never get a case?" asked a dejected Tsubayara Mitsuhiko. After graduating university in law, he became a Private Investigator. He sighed and went off to get a newspaper. On his way out he remembered that old Genta-kun had some in his restaurant. _Might as well drop by._ he thought to himself. He walked down the apartment complex and out into the rainy, gloomy street. He walked down a couple of blocks until he got onto Kodama Way, where he saw the bright neon sign saying "Genta the Great's Unagi Joint" in red lettering. Seeing that there was one empty table, he walked inside.

As soon as he sat down, he saw a familiar face behind the counter where the food was being prepared, a large man with a buzz cut and a chef's outfit. The man scratched his head for a second, then let out a stentorian bellow, "MITSUHIKO-KUN! HOW'RE YA DOIN'?" he then signalled the waiter that was buzzing around Mitsuhiko to leave. He then sat down next to him with a big plate of unagi done in many different ways. "So how's the detective business? Conan-kun still giving you pointers?" he said jokingly.

"Nope, I haven't heard from the idiot since he ran off with Ai-chan." Mitsuhiko replied, "The tantei business isn't going too well either, they're all running to Conan.." he scowled as he said his name. "Sorry, Genta-kun. It just reminds me of how it ended.."

Genta looked at him, and after eating an entire eel replied, "It wasn't your fault she left, man... It was mine." he sighed and wiped his face. Mitsuhiko immediately responded, "What're you talking about, you were amazingly nice! I was the jerk who tried to manipulate A.. Ayumi-chan." he sighed, and pecked at his rice. "And then that ass Conan had to run off with Ai!"

Mitsuhiko growled, "If I ever see that glasses wearing bastard again, I don't know what I'll do." His face hardened, "I can't believe I let myself be fooled by him... I'll get him back, just you wait... He'll PAY!"

Genta looked at his friend, and met the eyes of a madman. The almost pupil-less bloodshot eyes of a killer. The eyes of a man who has been through too much, but still has a goal to fulfill. That is what Genta for a split second before Mitsuhiko started to cry. "And now Ayumi's never coming back!" Mitsuhiko added.

_ Jeez, Mitsuhiko's changed... _Genta thought,_ I've never seen him this broken up.. not since we stopped being The Shounen-_ Genta stopped himself, he swore he would never say that name again. Worrying for Mitsuhiko,Genta moved over and comforted his old friend, "Aww, c'mon now.. Ayumi'll be back.. she promised, man. Ayumi always keeps her promises.."

–––––––––––––––––––––––

In the meantime, in Mitsuhiko's apartment, the T.V sat there. It never got turned off, and the news was showing. The reporter was beside a picture of a woman cloaked in a black suit.

"This woman is suspected to be the leader of an organised criminal organisation that was supposedly wiped out ten years ago." said the newscaster, and though her body was devoid of emotion, her eyes glimmered with a fear of what she read, "Be warned, she is armed and dangerous. If you see this woman, contact the police immediately." While in the shadows nearby, a silhouette searched for its target, to find him absent. The shadow quickly flitted back into the night. But the shadow halted before leaving, sighing to itself, "I'll find them... soon I will, then he'll pay for what he did." it whispered as it left.

––––––––––––––––––

A/N: As I said, first DC fanfic, and my first fanfic in a long time. So bear with me. A special thanks to the following people

Shinichi-kun for getting me back to writing

Ai-han for the constructive criticism

and Suzuki-hama for giving me a plot!


End file.
